


Be Good, Alec

by LaBrujaLesbiana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, ClassificationAU, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hiding classification, Little!Alec, M/M, Pull-up usage in first chapter, Sub!Alec, Swearing, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBrujaLesbiana/pseuds/LaBrujaLesbiana
Summary: Classifications, you can’t escape them in any world.Enter Alec Lightwood.Enter Alec Lightwood getting the worst possible classification that he could receive.Let’s see how this plays out, shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

Alec sighs, running a hand over his face. Keeping up his facade is getting more and more difficult as he gets older. The shadowhunter can’t help but allow his mind to wander back to THAT day. The day he was classified.

~FLASHBACK: Alec-Age 15~

Alec paces in his room, his mother trying to help him calm down.

“Alexander, deep breath. It won’t help for you to be so riled up before your classification.” “Sorry, mother. It’s just aggravating knowing how much this will determine in my life...” “I understand. Come sit with me a moment.” Alec takes a deep breath and sits beside Maryse, allowing his mother to rub small circles into the back of his neck. Alec NEEDS to be a Dominant! All Lightwood men are Dominants. Even Jace was classified as a Dominant and Alec refuses to be ordered around by his parabatai. He needed to be classified as a Dominant in order for his father to still respect him. Maryse didn’t care as much as Robert did. 

Though she would prefer her son to be a Dominant simply because his life will be easier, she wouldn’t mind if he was a Submissive. Not to mention that male Shadowhunters are discriminated against if they’re Submissive and that’s the last thing that she wants for her boy. Maryse had a feeling that Alec would be classified as a Submissive anyways which is why she took him instead of Robert. Hell, she believes be would be the lowest Sub Classification. Maryse can tell from not only his submissive tendencies, but also his childish and innocent ones that her son will be a Little Sub.

“What if I’m a Sub? Or a Little? What’s going to happen to me?” “No ‘what ifs’. Let’s first see how you classify them we will take it from there.” “Yes, Mother.” “Good boy.” Alec slightly melts at the praise from his mother, further confirming her suspicions. Maryse was a Switch, a classification that was extremely rare. She was Dominant with everyone but her husband since he was a Dominant as well and would only accept her if she was a Submissive to him. She knew the signs of a Sub very well and knew her first born was one, and a Little Sub at that. She just hoped Robert could accept him, or at least go a little easy.

Not even a minute later, the door opens to reveal a Silent Brother walking in. Silent Brothers handle all classifications done in the Shadowworld, the mundanes have their government for that. Maryse smiles before making Alec stand with her. 

“Brother Enoch, so good to see you.” “Shall we get started, Maryse?” “Yes, sir.” “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, expose your right forearm so the Classification Rune may be placed.” “Y-yes, sir.” “You will be entirely unaware of what is going on as the Classification Rune takes over. You will be informed of your classification once the testing is complete. Do you understand?” “Yes, Brother Enoch. I understand.” Alec rolls up his sleeve and gives the Silent Brother access to his arm. Brother Enoch drew the Classification Rune onto the boy’s skin and allowed it to settle. Alec looks up at the Silent Brother with vacant eyes. Maryse watches everything tensely, making sure to keep the proper distance. Before Brother Enoch can even say another word, Alec is kneeling in front of him in a prime Submissive position. There are even some tears in his eyes like a scolded child. Maryse can immediately see that her son is submitting to the Silent Brother and herself as he lowers his head and a single tear falls.

E: “What is wrong? Why do you cry?”  
A: “I don’t know, sir. I’m sorry.”  
E: “No need to apologize for emotions. Why do you lower your head and kneel before us, Alexander?”  
A: “To show you the utmost respect, sir.”  
E: “If I instructed you to stand, would you listen?”  
A: “Of course, sir.”  
E: “Why?”  
A: “Because you instructed me to, sir.”   
E: “If you are in a situation where a Dom accuses you of doing something you did not do, how do you continue?”  
A: “Accept my punishment. If the Dom believes i did it, i should not doubt him or question his authority.”  
E: “Even if you and the Dom both know that you are innocent?”  
A: “Yes, sir. It is not my place to question a Dom.”  
E: “This is not a question always asked but I feel it’s necessary for your classification. What is your first instinct when you are told you are being punished?”  
A: “Not to cry and accept my punishment because I need to do it, even if I don’t want to.”  
E: “What would be the ideal aftercare for you?”  
A: “Cuddling, a blanket or a stuffed animal maybe, just something to show me that I’m still cared for and not hated because I messed up.”  
E: “I don’t think we need to question him further. I will deactivate the Rune and he will be told his Classification. Alexander, show me your arm with the Rune and stand.”

Alec stands slowly and shows his arm, not looking up. Brother Enoch deactivates the Classification Rune and watches it fade off of the boy’s arm. The teenager blinks as focus returns to his eyes. The first person Alec looks at is his mom, and fear is in his eyes. Maryse offers a comforting smile and opens her arms to her son. He responds by running into her arms and pushing his face into her body. Alec tries his best not to start crying, but he sure as hell wants to. Maryse strokes his hair and gives small kisses to Alec’s forehead. The Lightwood boy then turns to face the Silent Brother, who has his head tilted in sympathy. 

“W-what am i...?” “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, your Classification is Little Submissive.” “I-I... What...?! B-but i can’t be...” Alec bursts into tears and pushes his face back into his mom’s chest. Maryse immediately starts comforting her son. Alec is practically trembling as sobs wrack his frame.

“Shhh, sweetheart. It’s alright. Don’t cry, my little angel.” “B-but dad won’t love me anymore! He’ll hurt me!” “I won’t let him lay a finger on you. This can stay our secret, i can teach you how to present as a Dom. I will always protect you, my sweet baby.” Alec only nods and he cuddles further into his mom. Maryse feels her heart break hearing her son’s fear. The Silent Brother gives the family some privacy, leaving a bag with things to help Alec settle down. Well, to help Littles in general settle down. Maryse spots the bag and activates a strength Rune, hoisting Alec into her hip and grabbing the bag. She made sure that the room was locked before she looked in the bag. She silently thanks Brother Enoch before smiling at her son sweetly.

“Sweetheart? You wanna try some Little stuff so you can calm down? This can be our secret, and we can do this whenever you need to. No one needs to know.” Alec nods and looks up at Maryse, thumb between his lips and tears in his eyes. The fear in those hazel eyes is what kickstarts Maryse into action. She pulls out a pacifier from the bag and gently pushes it between Alec’s lips. The teenager gives it an experimental suck and melts into his mother. Maryse smiles a bit and cradles Alec to her chest. The boy manages to calm down as he sucks on his new object. Alec’s arms wrap around his mother’s torso and he spits out the pacifier.

“That... That felt good...” “I’m glad I could help you. Now, there’s one part that I’m afraid you’ll need to learn how to hide immediately.” “What do you mean...?” “Well... Little Submissives tend to have... Specific issues, so to speak. While you’re presenting as a Dom and will not be in your little headspace, you’ll need to wear one of these.” Alec’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he sees a black pull-up with an angelic rune on the front of it. The Teen shakes his head and takes a step back.

“No way! I’m not wearing that!” “Alec, it’s just until your body is fully under control and you present as a Dom. Once you can go one week without needing one changed, you never have to wear one again.” Alec pouts but strips from the waist down, allowing his mom to slide the padded garment up his legs and secure it around his waist. The boy shifts his weight and finds the pull-up actually quite comfortable. Maryse helps him put his pants on and Alec is relieved to see that they aren’t visible at all. The mother breathes out in relief and kisses the top of her son’s head.

“There, all good. I’ll help you hide them in your room so that you can change yourself when you need it. We can also find a place for the other items to help you. We should head back soon, people may be suspicious why your classification is taking so long. Stand up straight and school your features into a stern scowl when someone stares at you. That helps people see that you are a Dominant who won’t be bothered. Take one of these too, it’s to help switches and submissives with dominant parabatais not allow their submissive feelings and tendencies seep into the bond.” Alec nods and tries after taking the pill, succeeding easily. Maryse gives him a proud grin before grabbing the Little bag, guiding the teenager to his room to hide the items before taking him to see his family. Alec takes a deep breath before approaching his father and siblings. Robert raises an eyebrow and Alec glares him down, making a proud smile grace his features.

“Well done, my son.” “Thank you, Father.” “Come, we have to celebrate your classifications.” Alec and his parabatai nod, Jace grinning at the darker haired boy.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Alec sighs and leans back in his chair, groaning under his breath at the familiar feeling of a wet pull-up. Even after all these years, he never could get out of them. The shadowhunter locks the door and changes as quickly as possible, making sure to take the masking drug as he feels his submissive nature peeking through. After all these years, the only people who know are Brother Enoch and Maryse. Alec’s mom won’t be over to visit again for a while so the oldest Lightwood child is on his own until then. Alec can manage. He has for this long. He just needs nothing to go wro-

Jace brought mundanes with him into the institute...

FUCK!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Alec walks towards the small group and represses a tantrum that’s bubbling up.

“Why is there a mundane in the institute?” “Don’t start with me!” “Snap at me again and the next thing that gets snapped is your neck, little girl.” “Easy, hermano. This is my older brother, Alec. Excuse his statement and attitude, he’s stressed and all this is stressing us out too. He lashes out when people try to yell at him or demand things from him, he’s quite the Dom. Dad’s pride.” Alec takes a deep breath and accepts the hand Izzy offers him, using her to ground him. The shorter Lightwood smiles at her brother and stays close to his side to ease his agitation. All other nosy shadowhunters who were watching the interaction went back to work once they saw Alec calm down, grateful that none of them were on the receiving end. 

“Alec, this is Clary. We gotta help her.” “Why? What’s so important about some mundane?” “She’s not a mundane, she’s a born shadowhunter. Daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern.” “Morgenstern? As in the leader of the Circle who murdered other Shadowhunters? The fucking traitor? No way in Edom. We’re not helping someone who’s related to that monster.” “Alec, her mother is missing! What if this was Maryse?” “Don’t you dare bring her into this!” Alec is in Jace’s face in seconds. It’s no secret to anyone from New York to Alicante that Alec and Maryse are extremely close. The blond male flinches back and his eyes hold slight regret, knowing he crossed a line. Alec glares at Clary and her friend before stomping off to his room, locking it completely and even barricading the door. He needs Little time. Desperately.

Alec uses a quick rune to reenforce the pull-up he’s wearing, knowing he should really switch to a diaper but doesn’t want to run the risk of being caught while also not trusting himself to do it right. After the rune is activated and a rune is applied to the door and walls to prevent any sound from leaving the room, Alec sits on the floor of his room and lets the damn break. He starts crying hard, nearly sobbing and borderline wailing. He crawls to where his Little supplies are hidden and takes out a pacifier, sucking on it to help him self-soothe. Alec ends up on his back on the floor as he cries, closed fists rubbing his eyes. After a moment, a portal begins to open in the room. Alec crawls quickly and hides on the other side of his bed as he tries to muffle his cries. The portal vanishes after the person leaves it and heels can be heard clicking across the floor.

“Alec? Baby? It’s mommy, it’s okay.” The Little immediately breaks back down, crying loudly while reaching for his mom. Maryse coos sympathetically and hugs her first born on the floor. He cries against her shoulder and sucks on his pacifier sporadically. Maryse gently rubs the back of her son, kissing the side of his head as she comforts him and rocks slightly. Alec starts to calm down as Maryse comforts him and cuddles further into her. She rubs his back and pats him on the padded bottom gently.

“We should switch that out, huh?” “No know how...” “Mommy can do it. Lie on your back, baby.” Alec reluctantly obeys. Maryse smiles at her son and gets him changed, cradling him close to her afterwards. The two shadow hunters are lost in their own little world as Alec is nearly asleep in his mother’s arms. 

A knock at the door shocks the duo into reality. Maryse looks in the direction while Alec whimpers into her chest. A soft voice comes from the other side. 

“Alec? It’s Izzy, you okay? I just... Something’s telling me that I need to check on you.” Maryse looks at Alec and he looks back at her, seeming to be slightly out of headspace. 

On one hand, Izzy might laugh at her big brother for being such a baby and not accept him.

But that’s immensely unlikely given how much she loves him. 

The other scenario, and the one they’re more hopeful for, is that Izzy helps Alec when he needs to be cared for and Maryse can’t be there. She can be the extra support he craves.

Maryse looks at her son one last time before opening the door a crack. Isabelle looks at her mother in shock and confusion.

“Mother? What are you doing in New York?” “I had a feeling that Alec needed me and I was right.” “Is he okay?” “Yes, but I need to say one thing first. You are not to speak a word of what you are about to see to anyone. Understood?” “Yes. I promise I won’t say anything. What’s going on?” Maryse only takes Izzy’s hand and pulls her into the room, shutting and locking the door quickly. Alec is hiding on the side of his bed while his family looks around.

“Alec, baby, it’s okay. Izzy is here to help out. Can you come say hi to your sister?” “Alec isn’t a Dom, is he?” “Nope. Soft voice, kneel down. There we go.” Once both women are sitting on the floor, Alec peeks his head out. The second Izzy sees a pacifier along with red-rimmed wet eyes, she melts and gets a bit closer. Alec looks at his sister before crawling slowly to her, ending up with his head on her thigh. Isabelle strokes his hair with one hand and rubs his belly with the other. The Little melts and hums happily.

“Aww, sweet boy. Is this comfy for you? What a little cutie.” “Isn’t he? An absolute sweetheart.” “You’ve been helping him all this time?” “I was there when he was classified and I helped him every time he needed it since then. I gave him a medication that helps so that Jace can’t feel his submissive energies and I taught him how to act like a Dom. Poor baby is so little though.” Alec rolls over and pushes his reddening face into Izzy’s thigh, making both women coo at him. The Dom of the three smiles at her brother and continues to stroke his hair. She starts to lightly scratch his back with her other hand and her smile grows when his body relaxes further. Maryse watches her two children as a warmth blooms in her chest, knowing now that her baby is in good hands if she can’t be there. Alec’s breathing evens out a bit and Isabelle looks down to see that he fell asleep.

“Aww, poor sleepy baby. Mom, what are we going to do? Don’t Little Subs drop more frequently when they’re stressed?” “They do, why?” “Clary Fray is here.” “Fray... Jocelyn and Valentine’s girl... No wonder the sudden drop. Keep an eye on your brother, Isabelle. He needs you.” “Don’t have to ask me twice. I love my brother more than anything, of course I’ll look after him. You both can count on me.” “That’s my girl. Now, help me get your brother on his bed. I’ll show you how to put the guardrails up and just stay close while he naps so you can help him when he needs it.” “I will.” Maryse and Izzy move the sleeping Little to his bed and the matriarch of the Lightwood family shows her daughter how to put the rails up on the bed. The baby doesn’t even stir once. The women smile at Alec before Maryse kisses his head, leaving shortly after. Izzy pulls a chair up beside the bed and pulls her phone out, looking up how to properly care for a little. She looks up for a moment and sees Alec trying to reach in her direction in his sleep, prompting her to slip one arm between the bars and hold his larger hand in hers.

Izzy smiles at her sleeping brother with an expression that holds an immense amount of love while imagining ways to spoil him in her head.


End file.
